


Zamknięcie

by Kaley033



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec & Aline Friendship, Alicante, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inne tagi do dodania, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaley033/pseuds/Kaley033
Summary: Podczas wizyty Aleca w Alicane miasto zostało zaatakowane przez demony, ona sam w ferworze walki także zostaję zaatakowany w odciętym od świata mieście.Tymczasem Magnus utknął w zamkniętym Instytucie wraz z niekoniecznie przyjaźnie do niego nastawionymi młodymi Nocnymi Łowcami.Do tego jak się okazuję atak demonów na Alicante to dopiero początek...Kiedy świat wokół niech się wali Magnus i Alec próbują odnaleźć drogę do siebie nawzajem.





	1. Początek

**Author's Note:**

> Niektóre rzeczy są bardzo trudne do przetłumaczenia, a ponieważ nie jestem profesjonalnym tłumaczem stanowią dla mnie zagwozdkę. Tytuł Isabelle - Weapons Master przetłumaczyłam dosłownie, bo nie znalazłam odpowiednika, jeśli macie sugestię, proszę zostawcie. Podobnych przypadków możecie znaleźć więcej, proszę nie oceniajcie mnie po nich, naprawdę się starałam :)  
> Zostawcie proszę komentarze im bardziej konstruktywne, tym lepiej :)

Odkąd Alec został Dyrektorem Nowojorskiego Instytutu wielokrotnie musiał w sprawach służbowych odwiedzać Idris. Często nawet na kilka dni. Magnus tego szczerze nienawidził. Powodów miał oczywiście mnóstwo, od zwykłej tęsknoty za obecnością Aleca poczynając na nieufności do przedstawicieli Clave kończąc. Nie to jednak bolało Magnusa najbardziej; najbardziej bolesne było to, że w żaden sposób nie mógł mu towarzyszyć, jak bardzo by nie chciał prawo było nieugięte. Twarde prawo, ale prawo jak mawiali Nocni Łowcy. Podziemni nie mieli wstępu do Alicante bez specjalnego zaproszenia, co w świecie rządzonym przez wyznające średniowieczne zasady Clave oznaczało mniej więcej tyle, że Podziemni mogą o tym co najwyżej pomarzyć.

Aleca nie było już 3 dni, a Magnusa czekały jeszcze kolejne 4 bez niego. Zjazd był niestety obowiązkowy i Alec nie miał innego wyboru jak pojechać. Co nie zmieniało dla Magnusa faktu, że strasznie za nim tęsknił.

Owszem rozmawiali codziennie. Owszem zawsze przed snem jeden z nich dzwonił, by po prostu powiedzieć “Dobranoc. Kocham Cię”. To jednak nie było to samo i czarownik tęsknił za zwykłą obecnością ukochanego. Zwłaszcza w łóżku. Minęło już zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu.

Magnus zwlókł się z łóżka i skierował się do kuchni i by zrobić kawę. Po utracie magii, gdy nie mógł już dłużej przywoływać rzeczy Alec robił wszystko by poczuł się lepiej. Zainstalował czujniki światła na głos, by Magnus nie musiał wstawać by zgasić światło, kupił ekspress do kawy, by nie musiał schodzić po nią do kawiarni na dole. Jednym słowem zrobił wszystko by Magnus utratę magii odczuł jak najmniej. Teraz gdy już odzyskał swoją magię przywykł już tak bardzo do “starej” rutyny, że nawet nie chciał używać do tego magii.

Nastawił ekspress i czekając aż kawa się zaparzy spojrzał na wiadomości. Miał już poranną wiadomość od Aleca, ze standardowym Dzień Dobry i informacją jak ma dzisiaj wyglądać jego dzień. Wyglądało na to, że będzie na sali obradowej do późnych godzin wieczornych.  
Magnus westchnął nalewając kawę. Czyli nici z planowanej później telefonicznej rozmowy. A już miał nadzieję, na jej nieco ciekawszy obrót i może lekkie zawstydzenie Aleca. Byli razem już jakiś czas, ale pewne rzeczy wciąż wprawiały łowcę w zakłopotanie. Magnus wręcz uwielbiał testować nowe rzeczy i sprawdzać jak Alec będzie na nie reagować. 

Po odczytaniu wiadomości od Aleca przeczytał resztę, było kilka wiadomości od potencjalnych klientów, jedna od Lorenzo, którą postanowił zignorować i wiadomość od Isabelle. Ta zainteresowała go najbardziej. Poza Aleciem oczywiście, Isabelle była jego ulubionym Lightwoodem. Zamiast jednak przeczytać wiadomość do końca, postanowił zadzwonić.  
Isabelle odebrała po drugim dzwonku, gdy był w trakcie nakładania ( a raczej przywoływania makijażu).  
\- Hej Magnus - głos Isabelle jak zawsze brzmiał radośnie i melodyjnie - To świetnie, że dzwonisz, bo mam do ciebie prośbę.  
Magnus uśmiechnął się instynktownie, Isabelle podobnie jak Alec była jednym z niewielu łowców używając określenia “mam prośbę”. W większości nie prosili.  
\- Dla ciebie wszystko. Czego potrzebujesz moja droga?  
\- Tak się składa, że mamy dzisiaj mały chaos w instytucie. Przybyli nowi rekruci z Idrisu i absolutnie niczego nie ogarniają. Jeden z nich rzucał nunchaku na prawo i lewo i spowodował parę zniszczeń. Mógłbyś przyjść i to naprawić? Czeka nas wizytacja i nie chcę wypaść źle. Alec by mnie zamordował.  
Czarownik skoczył układanie włosów i przejrzał się w lustrze. W ostatniej chwili zmienił fioletową kurtkę na czerwoną i kiwnął sam do siebie.  
\- Oczywiście, że mogę. Nie mam na dzisiaj zaplanowanego niczego ważnego. Będę w Instytucie za kilka minut.  
\- Dziękuję ci bardzo! Jesteś najlepszy! Do zobaczenia za chwile.  
Magnus rozłączył się i sięgnął po filiżankę kawy by ją dopić przed wyjściem. Prezes Miau wskoczył na róg kanapy, jakby patrząc na niego porozumiewawczo i zamerdał powoli ogonem. Magnus spojrzał na niego uważnie. Jego kot był dość dziwnym osobnikiem i żadne kiedy opuszczał ulubione miejsce na balkonie. Miał jednak coś w swoim spojrzeniu co nieco zaniepokoiło Magnusa. Miał go od lat i jego przeczucia, nigdy Magnusa nie zmyliły. Czarownik odłożył filiżankę uznając, że może to jego własna paranoja. Przez wszechobecny chaos począwszy od pojawienia się Valentine’a prawdziwy pokój wydawał się nieco abstrakcyjny. Poprawił kurtkę i otworzył portal do Instytutu.

Isabelle już na niego czekała.  
\- Chodź pokażę ci dokładnie co się wydarzyło. Możesz też zobaczyć filmik. Jest dość zabawny - mrugnęła okiem - Jakieś wieści od Aleca?  
\- Nie rozmawiałem z nim dzisiaj. Rano wysłał sms, że będzie cały dzień na obradach, więc raczej nie spodziewam się od niego wiadomości.  
\- To wykańczające. Zwołali to zebranie jednocześnie zrzucając na instytuty najwięcej pracy. Mamy nowych rekrutów, właśnie wprowadzono nowe regulacje i jeszcze ta kontrola.  
\- Na pewno nie masz się czym martwić - pocieszył ją Magnus - Jak na razie sprawowałaś się świetnie na stanowisku Mistrza Broni. Kontrola tylko to potwierdzi.  
\- Oby. Może masz rację i nie potrzebnie się stresuję. To tutaj.  
Magnus spojrzał na salę treningową i miejsce wskazane przez Isabelle. faktycznie było trochę zniszczeń jednak nie było to nic z czym by sobie nie poradził. Isabelle spojrzała na telefon  
\- Muszę już iść, ale gdybyś czegoś potrzebował wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć. Zajrzyj do mnie jak skończysz, ok?  
Magnus kiwnął tylko głową i zabrał się do pracy.

 

***

Alec wyszedł na balkon w sali obradowej i po raz kolejny spróbował wybrać numer. Zasięg w Idrysie zawsze był kiepski, prawdopodobnie przez odcięcie kraju od świata, w niektórych jednak miejscach dało się dodzwonić bez problemu. Najwyraźniej nie znajdował się w jednym z nich. Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie westchnął i wrócił do sali. Większość ludzi zdążyła już wrócić, przerwa była naprawdę krótka, więc nie było czasu by odejść za daleko. Alec skierował się już powoli na swoje miejsce gdy jego uwagę zwróciło poruszenie wśród otaczających go łowców. Wszyscy patrzyli na coś za nim łowca instynktownie odwrócił się w stronę balkonu i widoku który się z niego rozpościerał. Nie było już standardowego widoku wież, zamiast nich był dym. Wieże płonęły. A Alicante zostało bez ochrony.

Na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać. Od momentu gdy wieże zaczęły płonąć, a alarm rozbrzmiał w całym mieście, nie minęły minuty gdy miasto zalały demony. Obecni na spotkaniu łowcy zdążyli tylko zobaczyć jak zalewają miasto. Większośc łowców w tym momencie rzuciła się do walki, nieliczni zostali by zadzwonić do bliskich, zdecydowana większość ruszyła jednak do broni. Alec był jednym z nich. Jego broń jednak podobnie jak pozostałych została w pokoju. Przy sobie miał tylko seraficki miecz. Alec uaktywnił go i wybiegł na ulicę. Nie miał czas na zabranie ze sobą więcej broni, więc musiał polegać na tym co miał.

Wszędzie wokół niego rozgrywała się walka, demony znikały tylko po to by na ich miejsce pojawiały się kolejne. Alecowi udało się zabić kolejnego atakującego go demona, gdy zobaczył jak jeden z nich skrada się by zaatakować bezbronne dziecko które właśnie wybiegło na ulicę. Łowca nie myśląc wiele rzucił miecz prosto w głowę demona i szybko go unicestwił, już miał biec by zabrać porzucony miecz z ziemi, gdy za sobą zauważył cień. Nie zdążył jednak zareagować wystarczająco szybko i zanim podniósł miecz demon uderzył na niego z całą siłą.

***

Jace szczerze nienawidził wymiaru seelie. Był nieprzyjazny, wszystko w nim mogłoby być zabójcze i wiązało się z nim zdecydowanie więcej niemiłych wspomnień niż tych dobrych. Clary obok niego też nie wyglądała na zachwyconą. Zostali wezwani jednak przez Królową i w imię dobrych relacji Alecowi zależało, żeby poszli. Jace nie miał jednak pojęcia czego tym razem Królowa chcę od niego i Clary - ostatni raz nie skończyło się dobrze. I niewiedza ta napawał go niepokojem o to jakich chorych gierek spróbuję Królowa tym razem. Gdy dotarli do pałacu razem z Clary zatrzymali się na chwilę. Jace odwrócił się do niej i spojrzał na nią uważnie.  
\- Gotowa?  
\- Mamy jakiś wybór? - Clary uniosła brew i pociągnęła go za sobą w kierunku dworu.  
Gdy tylko wkroczyli otoczyły ich seelie i standardowo zabrały każdą broń jaką mieli przy sobie po czym zaprowadzili do Królowej. Ta siedziała przy stole zastawionym jedzeniem. Na ich widok szeroko się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Och, jak dobrze, że przybyliście! Czekałam na was! Usiądźcie proszę - wskazała poddanych przygotować miejsca. Gdy tylko usiedli Jace nie mógł dłużej wstrzymywać pytania.  
\- Wasza Wysokość, to zaszczyt gościć na twoim dworze, nie zostaliśmy jednak poinformowani o powodzie wizyty. Czy moglibyśmy wiedzieć w jakim celu chciałaś nas widzieć? Królowa nawet na nich nie spojrzała  
\- Och, moi drodzy, wszędzie polityka, czy tylko o tym chcecie rozmawiać? Czyż nie lepiej było by porozmawiać o czymś milszym?  
Wybacz Królowo - odezwała się Clary - ale zależy nam na szybkim powrocie i nie mamy na to czasu. Dlaczego nas wezwałaś?  
Jace spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. Nikt nie potrafił tak jak Clary prosto z mostu zwracać się do Królowej Seelie. Ta dziewczyna naprawdę miała w sobie ogień. jedna z rzeczy które w niej uwielbiał.  
Królowa spojrzała na nich niewzruszona - Czy jest jakieś miejsce w którym musicie być, by tak się wam spieszyło?  
Jace już miał odpowiedzieć, że owszem, ale nagły ból go powstrzymał. Alec. Ból pochodził z runy, co mogło oznaczać tylko, tyle, że Alec jest ranny. Jace mimowolnie dotknął piekącej runy parabatai. Clary spojrzała na niego i sekunda wystarczyła jej by połączyć fakty. Razem z Jacem wstali by skierować się do wyjścia.  
\- Musimy już iść.Parabatai Jace’a...  
Zanim zdążyli jednak wykonać jakiś ruch byli otoczeni przez staż Królowej. Ona sama pozostała niewzruszona. Powoli wstała, poprawiła suknię i ponownie spojrzała na parę łowców.  
\- Ależ moi drodzy! To niegrzecznie tak szybko odchodzić! Mamy jeszcze tyle do przedyskutowania!

 

***

Magnus skończył właśnie ostatnie naprawy i miał kierować się do biura Isabelle gdy usłyszał alarm. W całym instytucie zawyła syrena i łowcy podjęli broń. Szybko okazało się jednak, że alarm nie wynikał z ataku na instytut było o wiele gorzej. Na monitorach zaczęły wyświetlać się obrazy z Alicante. Płonące wieże. Hordy demonów. I miasto w ogniu. A w nim Alec. Magnus napisy Alicante zaatakowane widział już jak przez mgłę, rozkazy które szły z głośników też nie miały dla niego znaczenia. Alec. Alec jest w Alicante. Alicante zostało zaatakowane. Jak przez mgłę zobaczyć przerażoną Isabelle po drugiej stronie sali. Szybko podbiegła do niego.  
\- Magnus!  
Czarownik jednak ledwo ją słyszał. Jego myśli były tylko z Aleciem. W głowie układał już plan jak dostać się do Alicante.  
\- Magnus! - Głos Isabelle ostatecznie wyrwał go z jego myśli.  
\- Instytut ma zostać zamknięty. Wszelkie portale zostały zakazane. Mamy pozostać odcięci, by nie ryzykować ataku demonów na Przyziemnych. Na razie nic więcej nie wiadomo, będą nas informować o stanie miasta.  
Magnus próbował przetworzyć informację. Odcięci. Jeżeli Nowy Jork został odcięty to inne instytuty także. A to znaczyło… , że Alicante zostało samo. Alec został w odciętym mieście!  
\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że chcą ich po prostu zostawić! Samych! Z hordą demonów!  
\- Wiem Magnus! Też się o niego boję! Ale w Alicante jest teraz cała armia Nocnych Łowców..  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie armia Isabelle! Obchodzi mnie Alec! - Magnus już nie dbał o to, czy podnosi głos czy nie. Nie miało już dla niego znaczenia, że wszyscy Nocni Łowcy patrzą teraz na niego. Niekoniecznie z sympatią. Liczył się tylko Alec.  
Isabelle wzięła głęboki oddech.  
\- Myślisz, że mnie on nie obchodzi?! Myślisz, że ja się nie martwię?! Dla twojej informacji w Alicante jest dwójka moich braci! Dwoje Magnus!  
Czarownik dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę o czym mówi Isabelle. Alec wspominał, że jeśli będzie miał czas chcę spędzić czas z Maxem, który został w Idrysie by dokończyć swoje szkolenie tam zanim przeniesie się do Instytutu w Los Angeles. Magnus spojrzał ze współczuciem na Isabelle. Żaden z jej braci nie był bezpieczny. Dopiero teraz zobaczył jak trzęsie jej się ręka. Podszedł do niej bliżej i przytulił ją. Dopiero wtedy pozwoliła sobie na słabość i z oczu poleciały jej łzy. szybko się jednak pozbierała.  
\- Nie możemy czekać. Przejmę dowodzenie, spróbuję dowiedzieć się czegoś o stanie walk w Alicante. Może uda mi się z kimś skontaktować. Zadzwoń do Luke’a i mojej mamy, powiadom liderów. Powinni wiedzieć co się dzieje. Spróbujmy przejąć kontrolę nad tą sytuacją. I sprawdź proszę czary ochronne. Jeżeli demony mają uderzyć też na nas musimy być gotowi.

***

Gdy Alec się obudził był pewien, że umiera. Jeżeli nie od ran, to na pewno od ataku kolejnego demona. Wszystko go bolało, miał wrażenie, że całe jego ciało jest w ogniu. Resztą świadomości widział pochylającą się nad nim postać, a raczej jej zarys. Przez ból widział, że tylko rozmazane linie. Poczuł czyjś dotyk, przez moment wydawało mu się, że słyszy swoję imię, ale nie był pewien. Niczego nie był już pewien. Ból był wszechogarniający, zdał sobie sprawę, że to zapewne krew demona w jego żyłach. A więc tak wygląda umieranie pomyślał. Zanim zupełnie stracił przytomność pomyślał jeszcze o Magnusie. A potem pochłonęła go zupełna ciemność.


	2. Nowe reguły

\- Nadchodzi wojna - Królowa ogłosiła zimnym tonem- Taka, jakiej wy łowcy jeszcze nie widzieliście. Taka, która zmieni nasz świat.  
Jace i Clary spojrzeli na siebie. Królowa do wojny zmierzała już od dawna. Nie ukrywała tego, że dąży do zmiany obecnego systemu. Dlaczego miałaby się jej więc obawiać?  
\- Myślałam, że tego właśnie chcesz - Clary rzuciła oschle  
\- Nigdy nie chciałam wojny samej w sobie. Tylko zmiany - Wy Nefilim patrzycie na wszystko tylko ze swojej krótkiej perspektywy. Ale to nie jest zmiana której chcę, dlatego tu jesteście. Pomożecie mi to powstrzymać.  
Jace i Clary wymienili spojrzenia.  
\- Co dokładnie powstrzymać? Wojnę? - Jace złapał się ponownie za runę - Jeżeli nas nie wypuścisz w niczym ci nie pomożemy. A teraz wybacz muszę dotrzeć do mojego parabatai i jeśli twoi straże chcą stanąć mi na drodzę, to proszę bardzo, ale nie odpowiadam za to co będzie dalej - Jace wziął krok na przód rzucając rycerzom Królowej wyzwanie i stając twarzą w twarz z bronią Meliorna.  
Królowa pozostała jednak niewzruszona. Podobnie jak jej rycerze.  
\- Uratujesz go z moją pomocą. Bez niej, obawiam się, że może on nie doczekać twojego przybycia. Na twoim miejscu wysłuchałabym tego co mam do powiedzenia.  
Jace odwrócił się teraz od Meliorna i spojrzał na nią.  
\- Co wiesz? Gdzie jest Alec?!  
Królowa podniosła suknie i wstała z tronu.  
\- Wasza ziemia Nefilim została zaatakowana. Szklane Miasto jest na skraju upadku. Widziałam płonące wieże i hordy demonów. Krew Nocnych Łowców na ulicach. Ciała poległych znikające w płomieniach. Jeżeli twój parabatai został ranny jego szanse spadają - to nie są zwykłe demony, a to nie był zwyczajny atak.  
Jace i Clary zamarli. Jace poczuł jak Clary bierze go za rękę. Królowa nie mogła kłamać, jeżeli miasto zostało zaatakowane, to wojna naprawdę się zbliżała, co gorsza, Alec był w samym centrum.  
\- Pomóż mi się do niego dostać. Uratować Aleca, a dostaniesz od nas co zechcesz - Jace oświadczył hardo - Cokolwiek zechcesz, tylko pomóż nam tam dotrzeć.  
\- W ten sposób mu nie pomożesz. To był dopiero pierwszy atak. Demony już odeszły, ale to nie koniec. Jeżeli chcesz mu pomóc musisz coś dla mnie zdobyć. Coś co znajduję się daleko stąd. Dopiero wtedy będziesz mógł mu pomóc.  
\- Skąd pewność, że możemy ci ufać? Jeżeli Alec jest ranny nie mamy czasu na wyprawy, możemy nie zdążyć..  
\- Nie macie wyboru - przerwała Królowa - Zaraza będzie się rozprzestrzeniać, a jedynym sposobem na zniszczenie jej jest zniszczenie jej źródła. Zignorujcie moją prośbę i pozwólcie by świat spłonął, bądź uratujcie przyjaciół. Wybór należy do Was.

***

Magnus usiadł razem z Isabelle w jej biurze. Od ogłoszenia alarmu minęło już kilka godzin, a wciąż nie mieli wielu informacji. Po powiadomieniu reszty Nowego Jorku o sytuacji zabrali się z Isabelle za szukanie strategii działania. Magnus nie był jednak w stanie otworzyć portalu, ani wykonywać zaklęć wykraczających poza mury Instytutu. Nie mógł wysłać nawet cholernej ognistej wiadomości! Ponownie musiał polegać na przyziemnych umiejętnościach. Co za ironia. W samym instytucie mógł używać magii, ale była ona ograniczona i miał wrażenie beznadziejności. Jaki był cel odzyskania magii, jeżeli nie mógł jej teraz pożytecznie użyć?  
Isabelle postawiła przed nim kubek kawy.  
\- Kontaktowałam się ze wszystkimi możliwymi osobami jakie przyszły mi do głowy w Alicante, ale nikt nie odpowiada. Rozmawiałam z tatą, jest w Instytucie w Los Angeles i mówi, że sytuacja tam wygląda podobnie. Nikt nic nie wie. Ani Inkwizytor ani Konsul nie odpowiadają. Nawet nie mamy pewności czy żyją. Próbowałam skontaktować się też z Jace’em albo Clary, ale też nic. Nawet z Meliornem nie udało mi się skontaktować. Nie mam pojęcia co jeszcze mogę zrobić. Jakieś wiadomości z zewnątrz? Powiedz mi, że chociaż od nich są jakieś dobre wieści.  
Magnus westchnął i odłożył kubek na blat.  
\- Wierz mi chciałbym. Luke i Maryse próbują tak jak ty skontaktować się z kimś w Alicante. Względnie dobra wiadomość jest taka, że miasto jest bezpieczne, jeżeli jakiś demon zaatakuję, zaatakuje tylko tutaj.  
Czarownik przetarł dłońmi zmęczone oczy. Nie tak miał wyglądać. Gdy pomyślał, co było jego największym zmartwieniem rano, chciało mu się śmiać. Teraz tylko miał nadzieję, że Alec jest bezpieczny.  
Telefon Isabelle zaczął piszczeć. Łowczyni odczytała komunikat - To Inkwizytor Branwell. Ma ogłoszenie.  
Isabelle szybko wstała i pociągnęła za sobą Magnusa do głównej sali i natychmiast włączyła na niej centralny ekran. Po kilku minutach pojawiła się na nim twarz Inkwizytorki - Veronica Branwell, matka Lydii była szczupłą, elegancką kobietą. Z wyglądu była bardzo podobna do córki, jej włosy były jednak znacznie krótsze.  
Kobieta odchrząknęła i zaczęła przemowę.  
\- Drodzy Nocni Łowcy, jak zostaliście już poinformowani Alicante zostało zaatakowane przez demony. Wszyscy domagają się informacji i wraz z Konsul pragniemy ich wam udzielić. Dalsze instrukcje zostaną rozesłane poszczególnym instytutom wraz z zaleceniami do Zastępców dotychczasowych dyrektorów, w niektórych przypadkach także, ku naszej boleści z informacją o dedykowanym następcy - Isabelle instynktownie poszukała ręką Magnusa. Miała wrażenie, że wszyscy w Instytucie wstrzymali oddech. Mogli nie uwielbiać Aleca i jego polityki, ale szanowali go jako lidera, a starsza część łowców była niemal jak rodzina dla Lightwoodów. Inkwizytor tymczasem kontynuowała.  
\- Podczas ataku nasi bracia walczyli dzielnie i zginęli w chwale. Każdy instytut otrzyma listę poległych łowców by mógł ich upamiętnić. Niestety liczba wciąż rośnie, mamy wielu rannych, ale robimy co możemy by zapewnić im odpowiednią opiekę. Niestety ze względów bezpieczeństwa nie możemy otworzyć bram miasta. Idrys zostaje zamknięty do odwołania.Instytuty pozostają zamknięte przez najbliższe 24 godziny. Po tym czasie decyzja o przedłużeniu zamknięcia pozostaje w rękach nowego dowództwa. Proszę wszystkich o cierpliwość i pozostanie w gotowości. Niech Anioł ma nas w opiece.  
Po rozłączeniu się Inkwizytorki nastroje wcale się nie polepszyły. Wciąż nie było wiadomo, kto przejmie dowództwo, ani czy Alec jest bezpieczny. Isabelle nie miała żadnych wieści o Maxie. Pozostali Nocni Łowcy o swoich rodzinach w Idrysie. Magnus spojrzał na Isabelle wciąż wpatrzoną w ekran, pomimo, że przekaz już się skończył.  
\- Isabelle.. - zaczął, ale jej uwagę już zwracało coś innego.  
Na ekranie zaczęła wyświetlać się lista poległych. Nocni Łowcy ponownie zebrali się przy ekranie wyczekując znanych im nazwisk. Były ułożone alfabetycznie i Isabelle z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała litery L. Gdy na ekranie wyświetliło się nazwisko Laverfiels Magnus mógłby przysiąc, że jego serce na kilka sekund się zatrzymało. W całym Instytucie panowała cisza gdy ekran wyświetlał kolejne nazwiska. Magnus omal się nie popłakał ze szczęścia gdy ekran przeskoczył do następnej litery z pominięciem nazwiska Lightwood. Oboje Alec i Max żyli. Izzy z radości rzuciła się Magnusowi w ramiona. W oczach miała łzy. Oboje wiedzieli, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Mogli być ranni, a nawet jeśli nie nie byli bezpieczni… ale byli żywi i chociaż na chwilę, to było wystarczająco. Isabelle wyjęła telefon  
\- Muszę zadzwonić do mamy, powiedzieć jej, że nie ma ich na liście.  
Isabell zdążyła zrobić kilka kroków, gdy Jennifer ją zawołała.  
\- Powinniście to zobaczyć.  
Isabelle i Magnus odwrócili się ponownie w stronę ekranu. Wielkimi literami wypisane na nim było nazwisko nowego Dyrektora Instytutu - Clive Catwrighta.

***

Luke odłożył telefon. Siedział w Jade Wolf otoczony grupą najbardziej zainteresowanych. Obok niego Maryse chodziła w kółko pocierając ręce i klikając obcasami. Nie potrafiła usiąść w miejscu od usłyszenia wieści o ataku. Nieco dalej siedziała Catarina próbując, pomimo nerwowego chodzenia Maryse, skupić się na zaklęciu. Raphael siedział wpatrzony w swój telefon jakby zupełnie nie ruszało go to co się dzieje wokół, choć Luke wiedział lepiej. Maia i Simon siedzieli razem, wyglądało na to, że wampir tłumaczy jej najnowsza teorię tego co mogło się wydarzyć. Gdy odłożył telefon wszyscy się zatrzymali i spojrzeli na niego. Nawet Raphael oderwał się od telefonu. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego wyczekująco. Luke spojrzał najpierw na Maryse.  
\- Alec i Max żyją.  
Maryse opadła z ulga na najbliższe siedzenie. Luke kontynuował.  
\- Alicante pozostaje jednak pod zamknięciem. Atak się już zakończył. Demony odeszły, jest jednak wielu rannych, ale Clave nie wysłało jeszcze list z imionami.  
To znaczy, że moje dzieci są tam uwięzione? Na anioła! - Maryse miała ochotę się rozpłakać. Ulga, że żyją była pomocna, ale wciąż byli zagrożeni.  
\- Jest jeszcze coś - Luke powiedział bardzo ostrożnie.  
\- Dlaczego brzmi to jak zła wiadomość? - Simon podszedł trochę bliżej. Maryse wstała.  
\- Co się dzieję?  
\- Clave nadało nowych dyrektorów instytutów tam gdzie uznało to za konieczne. Ogłosiło też nowego dyrektora Nowojorskiego Instytutu.To Clive Catwright.  
Twarz Maryse zbladła. Wyglądała jakby miała zemdleć. Luke podszedł do niej, by upewnić się, że tak nie będzie.  
\- Co to dokładnie znaczy? Kim jest Clive Catwright? - spytała Maia.  
Raphael wstał.  
\- Obawiam się, że to oznacza koniec naszego przymierza z Nowojorskim Instytutem. Jeżeli mianowali już nowego Dyrektora, to możliwe, że Alec żyje, ale nie spodziewają się, by potrwało to długo. Innymi słowy. Czeka nas sporo zmian.

***

Alec na samym początku myślał, że umiera, teraz już wiedział, że rzeczywistość jest dużo gorsza i może byłoby lepiej, by umarł od razu. Ból był wszędzie, miał wrażenie, że w jego żyłach płynie czysty ogień. Miał wrażenie, że słyszy wokół siebie jakieś głosy, momentami nawet widzi zamazane figury, ale nie był pewien czy są prawdziwe czy są tylko wytworem wyobraźni. Gdzieś w oddali słyszał krzyk, dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że należy do niego. Jedyne o co mógł się modlić do aniołów, by to już się skończyło. W jeden sposób albo drugi.

 

***

Magnus nie miał pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić. Jego magia była ograniczona, nie mógł w żaden sposób dostać się do Aleca, nawet wiedząc, że jest z nim źle. Był sfrustrowany i zły, a do tego otoczony przez młodych Nocnych Łowców, prosto z Idrisu rzucających mu nienawistne spojrzenia. Magnus wiedział, że Nocni Łowcy wychowani w Idrisie znacznie różnią się od tych wychowanych w Instytutach. I wizyty szkoleniowe nie mogły tego zmienić. Byli wychowani by gardzić Podziemnymi, nigdy nie mając z nimi właściwie doczynienia. Spojrzenia które mu rzucali tylko potwierdzały te teorię. Isabelle była zajęta oprowadzaniem nowego dyrektora (Magnusowi ledwo przeszło to przez gardło) po instytucie i wprowadzaniu go w prace i systemy instytutu. Tak więc czarownik kręcił się po instytucie bez zbędnego celu próbując znaleźć sobie zajęcie. Kierował się do pokoju Aleca. Wciąż był pokojem Aleca! Bez względu na to, co twierdzi Clave. Mijał właśnie salę treningową, gdzie młodzi rekruci próbowali zabić czas póki trwało zamknięcie. Walczyli na miecze i dyskutowali o bieżącej sytuacji.  
\- Naprawdę w to wierzysz? - opowiedział jeden z nich - Nie ma najmniejszych szans. Zresztą może i lepiej, Lightwoodowie sprawili już wystarczająco problemów. Coś jest konkretnie nie tak z tą rodziną. Może Catwrightowi uda się zaprowadzić tutaj porządek.  
\- Myślisz, że posiedzi tu długo? Proszę cię. Nikt jeszcze na tym stanowisku zbyt długo się nie utrzymał jakby Nowy Jork był przeklęty czy coś. Jak Lightwood kipnie i Catwright przejmie instytut to daję stówę, że wytrzyma max. 3 miechy.  
Magnus poczuł jak wzbiera się w nim gniew. Oni już mówili o Alecu jakby był martwy. I planowali co będzie dalej. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy płomienie w jego dłoniach zmieniły kolor na ognistą czerwień.  
\- Jedno jest pewne, Catwright nie będzie tolerował Podziemnych na każdym kroku...  
Zanim zdążył dokończyć zdanie tuż obok niego wybuchła kula ognia. Wszyscy obecni spojrzeli skąd pochodzi i zobaczyli bardzo wściekłego czarownika który na rękach miał czerwone płomienie.  
\- Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zaatakowanie Nocnego Łowcy to złamanie przymierza? - młody blondyn rzucił arogancko w kierunku Magnusa - Ale jeśli chcesz się zabawić to proszę bardzo - podniósł broń i wycelował.  
Magnus spojrzał na niego uważnie. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż 16 lat. Młody i głupi. Jakie to typowe.  
\- Powiedz jeszcze jedno złe słowo o Alecu. Bardzo chętnie posłucham.  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się i natarł na Magnusa, zanim zdążył jednak do niego dobiec został zatrzymany przez wchodzącego do pokoju Clive’a Catwrighta. Krzyczącego stop. Chłopak opuścił broń.  
\- Zaatakował mnie! Miałem pełne prawo się bronić!  
Catwright podszedł do Magnusa.  
\- Panie Bane? Proszę ze mną. Mamy parę rzeczy do przedyskutowania.


	3. Twarde prawo, ale prawo

Pierwsze co Magnus zauważył, to fakt, że Catwright bardzo szybko rozgościł się w gabinecie Aleca. Wszystkie prywatne rzeczy Aleca zniknęły. Nie było ich co prawda dużo - Alec w przeciwieństwie do Magnusa, cenił prostotę i minimalizm. Magnus miał jednak szczerą nadzieję, że rzeczy Aleca zostały zabrane przez Isabelle, w innym przypadku byłby naprawde bardzo zły. A ten dzień był już wystarczająco kiepski.   
Catwright wskazał Magnusowi miejsce przy biurku i sam usiadł za nim. Magnus dopiero teraz miał okazję mu się bliżej przyjrzeć. Był dość młodym mężczyznom, nie mógł być wiele starszy od Aleca, miał przydługie brązowe oczy, lekko opadające na oczy i szczupłą sylwetkę i twarz, Wcześniej chciał go w jak największym stopniu unikać, to co Isabelle mu o nim powiedziała w zupełności wystarczyło, na nienajlepsze pierwsze wrażnienie. Do tego chciał zająć miejsce Aleca. Nie było szans by Magnus go polubił.  
Catwright rozsiadł się wygodnie, co tylko rozjuszyło Magnusa jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Więc Bane, przejdźmy do rzeczy, nie zamierzam owijać w bawełnę. Za rządów Lightwooda może i miałeś specjalne przywileje, ale te czasy się skończyły. Nie ma już taryfy ulgowej dla Podziemnych. Udało ci się owinąć go wokół palca, ale ze mną to nie zadziała.  
Magnus chciał zaprotestować, ale Catwright nie dał mu nawet szansy na wyrażenie myśli.  
\- Co co młodego Townsenda, zaatakowałeś go, co stanowi podstawy do oskarżenia. Zostaniesz osadzony w celi do czasu wyjaśnienia. Taryfa ulgowa się skończyła. Czas na ponoszenie konsekwencji.  
W drzwiach stanęło dwóch strażników.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz sprawiał problemów.  
Magnus powoli wstał i poprawił kurtkę.  
\- Jeżeli myślisz, że możesz po prostu mnie aresztować to obawiam się, że jesteś zbyt pewny siebie - odwrócił się do strażników, a w jego rękach pojawiły się płomienie - Panowie, naprawdę tego chcecie?  
\- Jest pan tego pewien? - Catwright wstał spokojnie z fotela - Założymy, że uda się panu wyjść z gabinetu. Co dalej? Zaczniemy polowanie i możemy mi pan wierzyć, nie jestem gołosłowny, będziemy szli po trupach do celu, nawet jeśli będę musiał aresztować połowę Podziemnych w tym mieście. A wystarczy, że pokojowo pójdzie pan z nimi, usiądzie w celi, wyrazi skruchę i przeprosi, a my o wszystkim zapomnimy. 

***

Zapewne całe skrzydło słyszało kłótnie Aline z matką, ale łowczyni nie specjalnie się tym przejmowała. Dawniej nawet nie śmiała by podnieść głosu na matkę, a tym bardziej się jej sprzeciwić. Dzisiaj? Miała na tyle pewności siebie by bez wyrzutów sumienia wyrażać jej co myśli. Z gabinetu matki wyszła niemal z furią, trzaskając drzwiami i rzucając gniewne spojrzenie strażnikom przy drzwiach. Skierowała się prosto do skrzydła szpitalnego gdzie wciąż przebywał Alec, w otoczeniu Cichych Braci. Jego stan ciągle się pogarszał, a Uzdrowiciele nie byli w stanie pomóc. Stan pozostałych rannych, w większości się polepszał, Alec z jakiegoś powodu był wyjątkiem.   
Aline dotarła do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wciąż było pełne rannych, od ataku mineło zaledwie kilka godzin. Sama ledwo uniknęła śmierci. Usiadła obok łóżka Aleca i wzięła go za rękę. Cały czas ktoś się wokół kręcił, ale zdążyła już się przyzwyczaić. Nie chciała żeby był sam. Poprosiła już Helene by odebrała Maxa od jego nauczyciela. Zdążyła się już dowiedzieć, że jest bezpieczny. Jego nauczyciel Delaney Scarsbury zadbał by chłopak był bezpieczny, sam odniósł kilka obrażeń, ale Maxowi poza paroma zadrapaniami nic się nie stało. Upewnienie się, że Max jest bezpieczny było jedną z pierwszych rzeczy jakie zrobiła, chociaż tyle mogła zrobić dla Aleca. Jeden z Cichych Braci niepostrzeżenie podszedł do łóżka. Aline nawet nie zorientowała się kiedy się tam pojawił. Spojrzała na jego twarz i w pierwszej chwili nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Dopiero głos w jej głos w jej głowie uświadczył ją w przekonaniu, że faktycznie stoi przed nią jeden z Cichych Braci.   
Nie masz się czego obawiać. Jestem Brat Zachariasz. Jestem tu by pomóc.  
Aline lekko się skrzywiła.  
\- Bez obrazy, ale twoi koledzy już próbowali. Jedyne co usłyszałam, to, to, że nie mogą nic więcej dla niego zrobić.  
Demoniczna trucizna jest trudna do zwalczenia, ale nie niemożliwa. Obawiam się jednak, że nie będzie to łatwe.  
\- Czego potrzebujesz?  
Podziemia. Tylko oni posiadają zdolności by to naprawić..

 

***  
Po otworzeniu się portalu Jace i Clary ponownie wylądowali w Nowym Jorku przy jednym ze starych cmentarzy.  
\- Powinniśmy znaleźć tutaj wszystko czego potrzebujemy. Chociaż nie jestem pewien czego właściwie potrzebujemy - Jace rzucił sucho.  
Clary zatrzymała go za ramię  
\- Jace, jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku?  
\- Nie, Clary. Nic nie jest w porządku. Alec jest ranny, umiera, a ja nie mogę przy nim być, bo jedyny sposób, żeby go uratować to go zostawić i wyruszyć na te cholernie niebezpieczną misję, zleconą przez lunatyczkę  
Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej i wzięła go za rękę.  
\- Wiem, że to trudne. Ale możemy to zrobić. Alec jest silny, nie stracimy go.  
\- Clary, on jest tam sam, nie mogę znieść myśli, że może umrzeć, a mnie tam nie będzie…  
\- On nie umrze Jace. Zrobimy to. Razem.

***

Po rozmowie z Bratem Zachariaszem Aline skierowała się do pokoju gościnnego w którym tymczasowo miał zostać Max, Helen była z nim by upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku. Była jedną z niewielu osób których Max chciał słuchać, Do tej pory nie mógł zobaczyć brata i doprowadzało go to do szału. Aline w sumie nie była zaskoczona, musiał być przerażony całą sytuacją, sam omal nie zginął, jego nauczyciel chroniąc go został ciężko ranny, a jego brat był na skraju śmierci. Do tego nie miał przy sobie żadnej rodziny i nie był pewien komu może ufać.  
Kiedy Aline weszła do pokoju Helen i Max grali w szachy, wnioskując po stanie szachownicy chłopak wygrywał i wcale nie dlatego, że Helen dawała mu wygrać. Ona była po prostu kiepska we wszelkie gry strategiczne. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi oczy Maxa od razu skierowały się na nią i zupełnie porzucił grę.  
\- Z Aleciem wszystko w porządku? Kiedy będę mógł go zobaczyć?  
Aline podeszła bliżej i spojrzała znaczącym wzrokiem na Helen. Blondynka od razu zrozumiała.  
\- Jego stan się nie zmienił Max. Cisi Bracia wciąż nad tym pracują…  
Chłopak prychnął.  
\- Jasne. Nie wydaję mi się, żeby w ogóle cokolwiek robili. Gdyby faktycznie wzięli się do pracy mógłbym już go zobaczyć!  
\- Max… - Helen zaczęła ale chłopak już jej nie słuchał i wyszedł z pokoju. Helen westchnęła.  
\- Ledwo udało mi się go przekonać, żeby ze mną zagrał. Boi się.  
\- Wiem - Aline podeszła bliżej - Nie chciałam przekazywać mu złych wieści.  
\- Coś się stało? Jest z nim gorzej?  
Aline omal się nie rozpłakała, ale kiedy Helen podeszła, żeby ją przytulić szybko się pozbierała. Mimo, to pozwoliła się objąć.  
\- Jest coraz gorzej. On naprawdę cierpi… Cisi Bracia twierdzą, że nie ma wiele czasu, a Brat Zachariasz twierdzi, że potrzebujemy czarowników. Ale od dawna próbuję przekonać do tego matkę i nic nie działa I tak mnie nie słucha.   
\- Więc znajdziemy sposób żeby to ominąć. Clave nigdy dobrowolnie nie poprosi Podziemnych o pomoc. Musimy ich tu sprowadzić by udowodnić, że bez nich się nie obejdzie  
\- Niby jak chcesz to zrobić?  
\- Znajdziemy sposób. Pamiętaj, że pochodzę nie tylko od Nocnych Łowców, ale także seelie. Mam pomysł..  
***

Magnus siedząc w celi miał dużo czasu na rozmyślania. Miał pełną świadomość, że może wcale z niego nie wyjść nawet jeśli jak to ujął Catwright “ wyraził skruchę”, ale jaka była alternatywa? Narazić Podziemnie? Tak bardzo jak Magnus chciał być w tym przypadku egoistyczny - nie potrafił. Podziemie to jego rodzina, a doskonale wiedział, że Catwright nie zawaha się przed zrealizowaniem groźby. Westchnął tylko i oparł się o ścianę. Musiał tylko wyrazić głęboki żal i skruchę. Mógł to zrobić, cholernie tego nie chciał, ale mógł. Jeżeli to oznaczało, że go wypuszczą - Instytut był już przecież otwarty - to był w stanie kajać się byle tylko mógł dotrzeć do Aleca.  
Drzwi do celi otworzyły się i Magnus spojrzał na przybyszy. Stał przed nim Catwright, a jego towarzyszem, a jakżeby inaczej był młody Townsend uśmiechający się arogancko, to tylko wprawiało Magnusa w większą wściekłość.  
-Mam nadzieję, że gotów jesteś wyrazić skruchę. Uznaliśmy z Thomasem, że najlepiej będzie jeśli poprosisz publicznie, tak jak publicznie dokonałeś ataku. Wygłosisz przemówienie. Wyrazisz żal, przeprosisz, obiecasz poprawę. Napisałem co dokładnie masz powiedzieć. Odczytasz to, a my zapomnimy o sprawie. Wszystko jasne?  
Magnus przełknął ślinę. Pomyślał o Alecu by dodać sobie odwagi i nie kierować się dumą.  
\- Mogę je przynajmniej przeczytać wcześniej?  
Ależ oczywiście! Catwright wyjął czystą kartkę papieru z przygotowanym przemówieniem - Nie chcielibyśmy byś popełnił błąd.   
W Magnusie zagotowała się krew. Zamknął na chwilę oczy obawiając się, że się ujawnią. Kiedy Catwright wręczył mu kartkę wziął ją do ręki.  
\- Straże przyjdą po ciebie za 2 godziny. Bądź gotowy.

***

Aline patrzyła na Helen jak zaczarowana jak na wszystkie działania Helen. Nie zrozumiała wiele z tego co dziewczyna mówiła, poza “magia seelie”, ale udało jej się wychwycić, że może udać jej się w ten sposób skontaktować z bratem. A to już było dużo. Gdyby udało jej się dotrzeć do Marka, on mógłby dotrzeć do łowców z Nowego Jorku i Magnusa Bane’a. A to było wszystko czego Aline potrzebowała.  
\- Pamiętaj, że to może się nie udać. Nigdy tego nie robiłam i w sumie nie mam pojęcia, czy zadziała, ale w obecnej sytuacji…  
\- To wszystko co mamy - Aline dokończyła za nią - Rób co musisz. Rada zbiera się wkrótce. Będą dyskutować o tym co mogło być przyczyną ataku, a przy oskarżeniach Dearborna obawiam się, że mogą winić czarowników.  
Helen kiwnęła głową i podpaliła przygotowany wcześniej pakunek. Po całym pokoju rozszedł się zapach palonych ziół. Aline odniosła wrażenie, że jeden mały pakunek, nie może spowodować, aż tak dużo dymu jak nagle pojawiło się w pokoju. Helen zaczęła kreślić litery w powietrzu, które dla niej nie miały absolutnie żadnego sensu. Ale w sumie nie musiały mieć. Uznała, że wystarczy, że Helen wie co robi. Jeżeli faktycznie wie.

***

Underhill wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i skierował się do sali głównej gdzie Magnus miał publicznie przeprosić Townsenda za atak na niego. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest to realne. Doskonale wiedział, że Catwright chcę Magnusa ośmieszyć i poniżyć i bardzo chciał coś zrobić, ale nie wiedział co. Isabelle nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Underhill podejrzewał nawet, że także jest w celi, bo nie było innego wyjaśnienia, dlaczego toleruję tą farsę. gdy wszedł do sali, łowcy z instytutu już tam się zbierali. Underhill rozejrzał się po twarzach. Wielu ludzi tutaj wychowywało się z Aleciem, Jace’em i i Isabelle, na twarzach wielu z nich widział, że sytuacja im się zdecydowanie nie podoba. Ale widział też, że żaden z nich się jej nie sprzeciwi i to zabolało go najbardziej. Doskonale wiedział, dlaczego Magnus to robi. Widział, że porzucił dumę na rzecz szansy wydostania się z Instytutu, ale tym bardziej czuł się z tym źle. Stanął niedaleko podium na którym jeszcze nie tak dawno przemawiał Alec i westchnął. Niech zacznie się lincz.

***  
Podczas gdy dziewczyny czekały na informację czy próba się powiodła siedziały cicho przy kominku.  
\- Chyba powinnyśmy pomyśleć o zabraniu Maxa do Aleca - powiedziała Helen cicho, widząc wyraz twarzy Aline kontynuowała - Wiem, że nie chcesz o tym myśleć, ale zważywszy na jego stan, Max powinien mieć szansę…  
\- Nie! To tylko dziecko!  
\- To już Nocny Łowca. I zasługuję, by móc pożegnać brata.  
Aline zebrała ślinę. Chciała się kłócić, ale podświadomie wiedziała, że Helen ma rację. Po prostu nie chciała tego przyznać, bo nie była na to gotowa  
\- Rada zbiera się za kilka minut. Powinnyśmy tam być - rzuciła tylko by zakończyć temat i ruszyła korytarzem. Helen westchnęła i podążyła za nią.  
Gdy dotarły do sali obrad, niemal wszyscy członkowie Rady już tam byli. Wszyscy wyglądali na zmęczonych. Rada jak i całe Clave obecne w Alicante było na nogach non stop od ataku, sytuacja była poważna i nie było czasu na sen. Dziewczyny zajęły miejsce patrząc jak Jia Penhallow wchodzi na podium. Aline była wściekła na matkę, ale nie zmniejszyło to ukłucia niepokoju gdy zobaczyła ją tak wykończoną.  
Konsul stanęła na podium i odczekała na ciszę. Gdy nastąpiła zaczęła przemowę.   
\- Wiem, że wszyscy tutaj jesteście zmęczeni, ale mamy rzeczy do przedyskutowania. Dostałam informację które potwierdzają nasze dotychczasowe obawy. Wieże zostały uszkodzone by umożliwić demonom atak na miasto. Wiemy też, że by unieszkodliwić wieże użyto krwi czarowników.  
Na sali zapanowało poruszenie.  
\- Skoro wiemy, ze to czarownic, powinniśmy działać. To tylko kwestia czasu zanim znów zaatakują. Nie możemy na to pozwolić i musimy działać. Proponuję rejestrację czarowników i powrót do idei poległej Inkwizytor Herondale. Proponuję też uwięzienie najpotężniejszych czarowników mających konflikty z prawem póki nie ustalimy sprawcy - jako pierwszy głos zabrał Dearborn i patrząć po twarzach większość się z nim zgadzała. Aline poczuła się źle na samą myśl.  
Jia Penhallow zabrała głos.  
\- Przeprowadzimy głosowanie a właściwie dwa. Głosowanie pierwsze dotyczy rejestracji, drugie uwięzienia największych wrogów Clave wśród czarowników. Proszę o przemyślane decyzję,.

 

Kiedy stanął na podium czuł takie nerwy jakich dawno nie doświadczył. Obok niego stali dumnie Townsend i Catwright oboje nie udając nawet, że nie czerpią z tego radości. Magnus zacisnął zęby. Robi to dla Aleca. Magnus zrobiłby to tysiące razy, jeżeli oznaczałoby to, że uratuję ukochanego. Wyjął kartkę i wziął głęboki oddech zanim zaczął czytać.  
\- Drodzy Nocni Łowcy. Jak wiecie jestem czarownikiem który dopuścił się ataku na Nocnego Łowcę bez żadnego powodu. W swojej łaskawości nowy Dyrektor Nowojorskiego Instytutu i łowca którego pod wpływem niekontrolowanych emocji zaatakowałem zgodzili się na złagodzenie kary, za co jestem im dozgonnie wdzięczny. Wyrażam skruchę i przepraszam za moje zachowanie. Było wyrazem złych emocji których nie potrafię kontrolować. Błagam o wybaczenie i zapewniam pracę nad sobą, by taki występek się nie powtórzył. Jako Podziemny będę szanował i respektował Nocnych Łowców i zapewniam ich o swojej lojalności.  
Gdy Magnus zakończył zapadła cisza. Sam nie wiedział czego się spodziewać. Braw? Byłoby to w stylu Nocnych Łowców. Poza klaszczącym Townsendem nikt inny jednak nie klaskał. Catwright podziękował Magnusowi za współpracę i poprowadził za sobą do gabinetu. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi dwoma mężczyzna odwrócił się do Magnusa.  
\- Chciałem porozmawiać o czymś jeszcze.  
Magnus spojrzał na niego.  
\- Zrobiłem wszystko czego chciałeś. Pozwól mi wyjść z Instytutu…  
\- Wiem co obiecałem. Ale jest jedna rzecz której nie wiedziałem. Rada właśnie zakończyła głosowanie. I według nowego prawa zobowiązany jestem cię aresztować.


	4. Sojusze

Jak Magnus policzył w celi w której go umieszczono znajdowało się dokładnie 250 kwadratowych płytek. Miał dużo czasu by je wszystkie policzyć. Od wsadzenia go celi minęło co najmniej kilka godzin. Czarownik nie był pewien, bo cele w instytucie nie przepuszczały światła. Miał podejrzenie, że dochodzi poranek, ale nie mógł tego sprawdzić. Nie mógł spać, więc starał się zająć sobie czas by nie myśleć o rzeczywistości. O Alecu. Zakuło go serce, gdy znowu o tym pomyślał. Starał się czymś zająć, licząc lampy, płytki, cokolwiek, byle tylko nie dać się porwać dręczącym go myślom.  
Wiedział, że Catwright nie wypuści do dobrowolnie. Nie gdy miał po swojej stronie prawo. Magnus miał szansę wcześniej, ale teraz był absolutnie skazany na łaskę. Nie lubił być bezsilny i czekać na księcia na białym koniu by go uratował. Bądź księżniczkę. Bo w tym momencie tylko Isabelle mu została i tylko na jej pomóc mógł liczyć.   
Sama Isabelle pojawiła się dość późno. Kiedy zeszła do podziemia, miał wrażenie, że jest zdziwiona jego widokiem. Może naprawdę była.  
\- Magnus! Co się do cholery wydarzyło?  
Czarownik wstał i podszedł do szyby. Miło było zobaczyć przyjazną twarz. Albo jakąkolwiek twarz po takim czasie.  
\- Najwyraźniej wracają stare metody.  
\- Myślałam, że sprawa z Townsendem jest załatwiona? Catwright zapewniał mnie, że cię wypuści. Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam ufać temu szczurowi. Celowo pozbył się mnie z Instytutu.  
\- To nie to - Magnus machnął ręką, gdy odsuwał się od szyby - Rada wróciła wczoraj wieczorem do rejestracji. Tym razem tylko czarowników, bo są oskarżeni o atak na Alicante,  
Isabelle odsunęła się lekko od szyby zmieszana.  
\- Nie miałam pojęcia...pewnie ogłoszą to dzisiaj - dziewczyna przez chwilę się zastanawiała - nie mam pojęcia jak cię stąd wyciągnąć Magnus, ale wymyślę coś.  
Czarownik spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. Była bardziej podobna do brata niż mogła sobie wyobrazić.  
\- Dziękuję Isabelle.  
\- Jeszcze mi nie dziękuj. Zrobisz to jak cię wydostanę.

***

Po spotkaniu z Magnusem Isabelle skierowała się prosto do biura Catwrighta z zamiarem pomówienia z nim, gdy dostała powiadomienie na telefon o odprawie w sali głównej. Zrezygnowana zamiast do biura powędrowała tam, uznała, że złapie Catwrighta po niej. Kiedy weszła do sali ludzie powoli się zbierali, Catwright stał już na schodach i czekał na zorganizowanie się ludzi. Gdy wybiła 8 punktualnie zaczął odprawę.  
\- Moi drodzy, Rada zebrała się wczoraj wieczorem by przedyskutować wyniki śledztwa nad atakiem demonów na Alicante. Wyniki są jednoznaczne. Odpowiadają za niego czarownicy - Catwright celowo zamilkł by dac ludziom czas na reakcję, jakiej oczekiwał - W związku z tym, Rada postanowiła wdrożyć nową uchwałę. A raczej przywrócić jedną ze starych. Rozpoczynamy rejestrację wszystkich czarowników. Dostaliśmy także listę tych którzy mają zostać natychmiast aresztowani. Od wszystkich pozostałych wymagamy, wpisania się do rejestru oddania próbki krwi i poddania się w celu wszczepieniu czipa. Ci którzy odmówią, mogą zostać aresztowani. Każdy z was wkrótce dostanie informację o konkretnych zdaniach. Zagrożenie jest realne i proszę byście tak je traktowali. Od dzisiaj nasze stosunki z czarownikami uważamy za wrogie i nie możemy pozwolić sobie na błędy. To wszystko. Wracajcie do pracy.  
Isabelle spojrzała tylko gniewnie na Catwrighta. Może nie uchwalił tego prawa, ale na pewno się z niego cieszył. Poszczególni łowcy wydali się jednak mniej entuzjastyczni, dobrze pamiętali jak próby czipowania skończyły się ostatnim razem. Po zakończonej odprawie dziewczyna podeszła do Catwrighta.  
\- Możemy porozmawiać? - ten spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się promiennie, ku zdziwieniu Isabelle nie wydawał się to uśmiech sztuczny - Oczywiście. W czym mogę ci pomóc Isabelle? Niestety nie mam żadnych wieści odnośnie Aleca, jeśli o to chcesz zapytać.  
\- Właściwie chciałam spytać, o rejestrację, czy Magnus jest na liście? Kto jeszcze na niej jest?  
Catwright odwrócił głowę na chwilę jakby chciał uniknąć odpowiedzi - Niestety nie mogę ci udzielić takich informacji. Znajdujesz się zbyt blisko tego. Nie jesteś obiektywna, dlatego nie będziesz brała udziału w procesie rejestracji. Właściwie…  
\- Co masz na myśli zbyt blisko?  
\- Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę relację twojego brata z czarownikiem, możesz chcieć postrzegać ich jako sojuszników, a zauważyłem, że darzysz Bane’a sympatią, co niestety wyklucza cię z tego procesu.  
\- Oni są sojusznikami! - Isabelle miała ochotę go uderzyć - Nie masz nawet pojęcia…  
\- Isabelle - Catwright szybko jej przerwał - przykro mi. Wiem, że chcesz wierzyć, że są dobrzy. Nie mogę ciebie jednak do tego zaangażować. Powiedz mi zamiast tego gdzie są Jace i Clary? Mieli wczoraj odwiedzić Królową Seelie, ale powinni już wrócić. Jakieś pomysły gdzie mogą być?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia - Isabelle odpowiedziała bez zająknięcia - Nie mam od nich żadnych informacji.  
Catwright spojrzał na nią uważnie, jakby badając czy mówi prawdę - Gdyby się odezwali, proszę daj mi znać. Acha i jest jeszcze coś… wiem, że sytuacja z twoimi braćmi może być trochę… przytłaczająca, więc nie chcę żebyś się martwiła o pracę. Ravenhood zgodził się zastąpić cię na stanowisku, weź trochę wolnego by odpocząć.  
\- Nie potrzebuję…  
\- To wszystko Isabelle. Do zobaczenia później.  
Izzy rzuciła mu tylko gniewne spojrzenie gdy odchodził. Wzięła z magazynu broń której potrzebowała i wyszła z budynku.

***

Aline weszła prosto do pokoju Helen, nawet nie zapukała, po prostu weszła i usiadła na najbliższym krześle - Musimy porozmawiać.  
Helen odłożyła książkę   
\- To brzmi poważnie. Coś się stało? Chodzi o Aleca, prawda?  
Aline przełknęła ślinę.  
\- Rozmawiałam z Bratem Zachariaszem. Po głosowaniu Rady nie ma szans na wpuszczenie tu czarowników, a Alec… jest z nim bardzo źle… jego stan się pogarsza, nie przeżyje nocy… patrząc na okoliczności i tak jest silny, większość rannych już zmarła.  
Aline wzięła oddech - Poprosił mnie żebym przyprowadziła Maxa. Miałaś rację, Zasługuję, żeby się pożegnać, Alec ma maksymalnie kilka godzin, jeśli nie mniej. Ponieważ nie mamy żadnych wieści od Marka, musimy przyjąć do wiadomości, że to koniec.  
Helen podeszła do niej i przytuliła ją. Trwały tak w uścisku kilka minut. Gdy Aline się od niej odsunęła wstała ponownie.  
\- Poszukam Maxa.

***

Clive Catwright miał w życiu tylko kilka określonych celów, ale dążył do nich z najwyższym zapałem. Jednym z nich było zajęcie stanowiska przyszłego Konsula, a by tego dokonać potrzebował prestiżu jakim było kierowanie Instytutem. I nie zamierzał pozwolić sobie by ktokolwiek stanął mu na drodze, gdy już dostał szansę. A szczególnie nie jakiś rozwydrzony czarownik przywykły do kierowania naiwnym Lightwoodem. Kierując się do celi czarownika czuł niemal satysfakcję. Gdy Clave dostało informację, że od razu aresztował Bane’a byli zachwyceni - w końcu zaczął być rozpoznawany. Kiedy winda zjechała na dół i wszedł na poziom podziemny czarownik wydawał się być spokojny. Siedział w kącie celi wpatrzony w sufit. Catwright otworzył drzwi i wszedł do celi. Czarownik nawet nie wstał, a jego brak szacunku tylko bardziej go irytował.  
\- Dostałem właśnie twój akt oskarżenia. Uznałem, że może chcesz go przejrzeć. To w końcu twoje prawo.  
Czarownik ponownie nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem, widział za to jak wywraca oczami.  
\- Od kiedy Clave dba o przestrzeganie praw Podziemnych?  
\- To jeden z naszych głównych celów. Jako Nocni Łowcy zapewniamy porządek. Jesteś oskarżony o próbę przeprowadzenia zamachu na Clave i udział w spisku przeciwko Nocnym Łowcom. Twój proces odbędzie się wkrótce, zostaniesz poinformowany o terminie. Czy wszystko jasne?  
Ponownie żadnej reakcji.  
\- Lepiej przygotuj dobrą linie obrony - rzucił kładąc teczkę na łóżku - jeżeli zostaniesz skazany, wyrokiem jest kara śmierci.

***

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Clave wie jak skończyło się to ostatnim razem, ale i tak wraca do tego idiotycznego pomysłu??! - Luke prawie krzyczał, gdy usłyszał wieści od Isabelle. Dziewczyna pojawiła się w Jade Wolf i szybko wyjaśniła nową politykę Clave.  
Luke machnął ręką by zrzucić porcelanową figurkę z blatu. Różowy machający kotek, rozbił się na małe kawałki pod stopami Isabelle. Dziewczyna tylko spojrzała na resztki figurki i podniosła głowę.  
\- To nie jest teraz najważniejsze…  
\- No tak nowe prawo niesprzyjające Podziemnym raczej nie jest priorytetem dla Nocnych Łowców - prychnęła Maia przerywając jej  
\- Magnus został aresztowany - Isabelle rzuciła jej spojrzenie i kontynuowała - Przetrzymują go w Instytucie, jest podejrzany o spisek mający obalić Clave.  
Reszta zebranych spojrzała na nią uważnie. Maia zmieniła wyraz twarzy ze zirytowanego na zaniepokojony. Simon spojrzał po zebranych.  
\- Ale oczywiście coś z tym robimy prawda? Wielki plan odbicia Magnusa czy coś?  
\- To nie będzie łatwe Simon. Ale tak, mamy do opracowania wielki plan odbicia Magnusa. Rozmawiałam z tatą, przyjechał z LA i przekazał wiadomość od Marka Blacthorna. Jego siostra Helen jest w Alicante i udało jej się z nim skontaktować. Musimy dostać się do miasta.   
\- Więc to plan kilkufazowy? - Simon spytał podekscytowany - Ok, od czego zaczynamy?  
\- Od skontaktowania się z Podziemiem, musimy zaangażować Raphaela i Lorenzo Reya, będziemy ich potrzebować.

***

 

Alicante powoli wracało do życia, minęła już prawie doba od ataku i mieszkańcy zaczynali wracać do rzeczywistości. Calve było rozdarte pomiędzy ciągłymi obradami mającymi zaprowadzić porządek, a próbami naprawienia wież. Horace Dearborn właśnie siedział w gabinecie pisząc zalecenia dla poszczególnych instytutów gdy odebrał wiadomość z listą aresztowanych czarowników. Wiele było jeszcze do zrobienia, ale uznał, że jest powód do świętowania. Wyjął z szafki butelkę whiskey i nalał trochę do szklanki. Rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu i zaczął pić. Gdyby tylko udało się za jednym zamachem pozbyć także pozostałych frakcji podziemnych. Ale nie, musiał działać powoli, jeśli rzeczywiście chciał wyplenić tą zarazę. Pozostałymi zajmie się później. Na razie musi cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa. Niezbędne straty musiały zostać poniesione, ale były tego warte. Dearborn spojrzał przez okno na miasto. Alicante się odbuduję, to był tylko mały atak, a dzięki temu wyeliminuje chociaż część zarazy. Upił kolejny łyk alkoholu. Teraz pozostało mu tylko opracować nowy plan, by unieszkodliwić resztę.

***

Max wchodząc do sali Aleca nie wiedział czego się spodziewać, wciąż próbował przetrawić słowa Aline. Od początku chciał zobaczyć brata, ale teraz kiedy faktycznie mógł, był tym całkowicie przytłoczony. Jeszcze dwa dni wcześniej się widzieli. Alec nie widział brata od kilku miesięcy, więc będąc w Alicante chciał go zobaczyć. Max nie miał wtedy pojęcia, że to może być ostatni raz gdy się w ten sposób widzą. Zobaczenie Aleca miało mu dać jakąś iluzję spokoju i bezpieczeństwa, a było wręcz przeciwnie.  
Alec leżał na łóżku podłączony do kilku maszyn, Aline zapewniła go, że nie nie czuję bólu, ale Maxowi ciężko było w to uwierzyć. Demoniczna trucizna była dla łowców piekielnie niebezpieczna, głównie przez ból jaki wywoływała. Chłopiec podszedł bliżej i usiadł przy bracie. Alec był niezwykle blady, ale wbrew pozorom, jego ręka nie była zimna, gdy Max ją podniósł. Chłopak patrząc na brata miał w oczach łzy, ale próbował je powstrzymać - Nocni Łowcy powinni być silni. Trzymać emocje w ryzach. Max bardzo chciał by jego rodzina była z nim, to Alec powinien być tym który wspiera jego, a nie odwrotnie. To Alec zawsze się nim opiekował i Max nigdy nie sądził, że będzie inaczej.   
Za jego plecami stała Aline trzymając rękę na jego ramieniu - Jeżeli chcesz zostać z nim sam… możemy wyjść - powiedziała cicho. Max pokręcił głową. Gdyby został sam, prawdopodobnie zaczął by płakać, a tego nie chciał. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale potrzebował teraz czyjegoś komfortu. Aline tylko kiwnęła głową.  
Cisi bracia twierdzą, że ma jakąś godzinę, może dwie, możesz tu zostać do… do końca…  
Chłopiec tylko kiwnął głową. Aline zamilkła. Zrobiła wszystko co mogła, a i tak zawiodła. Teraz mogła już tylko liczyć na cud.

***

Gdy światła wokół niego nagle wysiadły, z początku Magnus nie miał pojęcia co o tym myśleć. Dopiero po chwili zaczęła się pojawiać chwilowa nadzieja, że może jednak uda mu się wydostać. Jeżeli miał rację, to była jego ostatnia szansa. Od ataku minęła prawie doba, co oznaczało, że nie miał wiele czasu na dotarcie do Aleca.  
W ciemności Magnus dostrzegł tylko zarysy cieni, chwilę później tuż przed nim pojawił się Simon.  
\- Hej, Magnus, nie masz ochoty się stąd wydostać?  
Zanim Magnus zdążył odpowiedzieć, Simonjuż ciągnął go za sobą.  
\- Jak udało ci się wejść do celi? - wampir wziął głęboki oddech, zanim odpowiedział - To naprawdę epicka historia! Ale niestety też długa, więc nie za bardzo mam czas, ale wszystko zaczęło się od Isabelle  
\- Okey, przystopuj. Dwa pytania. Jak udało ci się wejść do Instytutu i jak zamierzasz z niego wyjść? Gdy tylko drzwi się otworzą stanie przed tobą szereg Nocnych Łowców.  
Tym się akurat nie martw. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Mam nadzieję. Znaczy powinno być. Ogólnie nie moją, ale jestem pewien, że Izzy już wszystko ogarnęła, bo jeśli nie to naprawdę, jesteśmy w głębokiej dupie..  
Zanim Simon zdążyć winda się otworzyłą i stanęli twarzą w twarz z trójką Nocnych Łowców. Simon spojrzał na nich z uśmiechem, obnażając kły. Magnus już miał w głowie ich reakcję, ale ku jego zdziwieniu, żaden z nich nie rzucił się do ataku, pomimo pełnego uzbrojenia.  
\- Więc ty jesteś słynny Magnus Bane? Powiedział blondyn w środku, uśmiechając się - Macie max. 10 minut lepiej się pospieszcie.  
Simon pociągnął za sobą będącego wciąż w szoku czarownika i kilka minut później stali już pod drzwiami Instytutu. Tuż przy wyjściu był już otwarty portal. Gdy Magnus i Simon do niego pochodzili z Instytutu dobiegł dźwięk alarmu. Simon tylko się obejrzał i wrócił do Magnusa.  
\- Gdzie dokładnie się przenosimy? - zapytał czarownik  
Simon zrobił krzywą minę - Nie będziesz tym zachwycony, ale po prostu zaakceptuj - poprowadził czarownika za sobą i razem weszli do portalu.  
Gdy Magnus wyszedł z portalu jego pierwszą reakcją był donośny jęk.  
\- No chyba nie mówisz poważnie!!  
Ciebie też miło widzieć Bane - z drinkiem w dłoni odpowiedział mu Lorenzo Rey. Siedząc na własnym fotelu we własnej posiadłości  
Magnus wywrócił oczami i spojrzał na Simona - Zabierz mnie z powrotem do celi.  
Lorenzo wstał z fotela.  
\- Nie musisz być taki małostkowy. Też mnie to nie zachwyca, ale tak się składa, że nie mam wyboru. Musimy znaleźć zaklęcie by dostać się do Alicante i udowodnić niewinność Czarowników. Inaczej czeka nas zagłada, a na to nie zamierzam pozwolić. Więc weź się w garść bo oboje mamy powód by dostać się do Idrisu.

***

W Instytucie robiło się powoli cicho, większość Nocnych Łowców była w terenie, bądź zajęta papierkową robotą, w sali głównej było tylko kilka osób gdy Catwright wrócił do Instytutu. Był wyraźnie zły, więc nauczeni doświadczeniem łowcy nie wchodzili mu już w drogę. Od ucieczki Magnusa Bane’a wystarczająco pokazał wszystkim jak bardzo jest wściekły.  
Catwright rzucił tylko gniewne spojrzenie na napotkanych łowców i ruszył do gabinetu. Ledwo powstrzymał się, żeby nie trzasnąć drzwiami przy wejściu. Był tak blisko, od chwały, a cholerny czarownik z kilkoma sojusznikami musiał wszystko zepsuć. Usiadł przy biurku i włączył laptop. Pojawiła się na nim nowa wiadomośc od Dearborna. Było też kilka innych, ale ta wydała się najważniejsza. Otworzył wiadomość.

Dostałem właśnie informację od Cichych Braci, że młody Lightwood jest umierający, ma maksymalnie godzinę może dwie. Mógłby go uratować czarownik, ale dzięki mojej interwencji żaden nie dostanie się do miasta. Jeszcze dziś wieczorem będziesz mógł świętować oficjalne przejęcie Instytutu.

Catwright uśmiechnął się. Nareszcie jakieś dobre wieści. Może jednak ten Instytut nie jest całkiem stracony.

***

Magnus nie do końca wiedział czego się spodziewać, ale nie miał wyboru. Alec miał niewiele czasu, jeżeli jeszcze się trzymał, to ostatkiem chwil i to była jego ostatnia szansa by go uratować. Więc musiał zaufać Lorenzo i zrobić wszystko by to naprawdę zadziałało. Bo jeśli nie… Magnus nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć.  
Lorenzo skończył przygotowywać krąg do rytuału. Wszystko było już przygotowane. Magnus, Lorenzo, Catarina i Dorothea zajęli stosowne miejsca i rozpoczęli inkantację. Z kolejnymi słowami zaklęcia krąg zaczął dymić i świecić, ale czarownicy nie przestawali. Simon, Maia, Isabelle i Luke stali z boku i patrzyli jak krąg zmienia się i przybiera coraz wyraźniejsze kształty. Jednak kilkanaście minut później zaklęcie wciąż trwało. Magnus spodziewał się, że będzie zużywało ogromnej ilości energii, ale nie spodziewał, się, że jego magia będzie wykańczać się w takim tempie. Reszta czarowników nie wydawała się w lepszym stanie, Magnus mógł wyczuć ich osłabienie.  
Z kręgu zaczęły wyłaniać się jasno fioletowe płomienie i czarownicy przerwali inkantację. Portal zaczął się kreować i coraz bardziej przypominać standardowe zaklęcie portalu. Gdy jednak wyciągnął rękę, do niemal gotowego portalu ten rozsypał się na drobne kawałeczki, nie pozostawiając po sobie nic poza odłamkami szkła na podłodze.


End file.
